bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Ladybug
Set in modern-day Paris, the series focuses on teenagers[14][15][a] Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her classmate and crush Adrien Agreste.[17] When evil arises, Marinette transforms into her secret superhero persona Ladybug, while Adrien transforms into his superhero persona Cat Noir, using powerful objects known as the Miraculous. Oblivious to each other's true identities, the two work together to protect Paris from the mysterious villain Hawk Moth, who covets and attempts to steal their powers by using his akuma, butterflies infused with black energy, to influence and transform everyday citizens into supervillains. Characters *'Marinette Dupain-Cheng' (voiced by Cristina Vee in English version,[38][39] Anouck Hautbois in French version) is an aspiring fashion designer at Collège Françoise-Dupont. Marinette is sweet, joyful, and a bit awkward, but respected by her peers. She has a big crush on Adrien, whom she can barely speak to out of nervousness and embarrassment; her best friend Alya is often seen trying to help Marinette declare her love to him, although it ends in disaster. She can transform into the superheroine Ladybug with the help of her Kwami, Tikki, to defend Paris with her crime-fighting partner Cat Noir. Her special superpower, Lucky Charm, creates an object and allows her to identify other key objects that she can use with the created object to defeat the villains.[40] Among the superheroes that use Miraculous, she is responsible for capturing and purifying the akuma butterflies. As Ladybug, she brushes off Cat Noir's advances, unaware that Cat Noir's alter-ego is the source of her own affections. Astruc describes Ladybug as a positive character who brings happiness, like a candy, and like Amélie Poulain crossed with Spider-Man.[21] *'Adrien Agreste' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook in English version,[38][39] Benjamin Bollen in French version) is Marinette's classmate and a popular fashion model for his father's clothing company. He transforms into the superhero Cat Noir (French: Chat Noir, lit. "black cat") with the help of his Kwami, Plagg, to assist Ladybug in saving Paris. Adrien is kind and well-liked, and hangs out often with his best friend Nino. Though his family is wealthy, he laments his poor relationship with his stern father, Gabriel; his mother, meanwhile, has disappeared.[b] He is in love with Ladybug, despite not knowing her true identity, and tries to impress her, although he makes bad jokes and cat-themed puns as Cat Noir, which frequently annoy her. His special ability, Cataclysm, allows him to destroy an object that he touches with a swipe of his paw.[40][c][d] *'Tikki' (voiced by Mela Lee in English version,[38] Marie Nonenmacher in French version) is Marinette's Kwami who allows her to transform into Ladybug. Tikki is a small floating magical humanoid with a large head, big eyes, and a red body with large black spots on her head, resembling a ladybug. She believes strongly in Marinette and gives her advice to be the best she can be, regardless of transformation.[40] When asked by Marinette whether she is over 5000 years old, Tikki replies that she is older than that, and had watched over every Ladybug since the beginning.[e] During her charge's transformation as Ladybug, she inhabits the Ladybug Miraculous, a pair of shiny black earrings that Marinette wears. One of the two strongest of the Miraculouses, it has the power of creation. Astruc has written on Twitter that Tikki means "happiness".[41] *'Plagg' (voiced by Max Mittelman in English version,[38] Thierry Kazazian in French version) is Adrien's Kwami who enables him to transform into Cat Noir. Plagg looks much like Tikki, but with a black body, green eyes and pointed ears, resembling a black cat. Unlike Tikki, however, Plagg is sarcastic and lazy. His favorite food is camembert, a stinky cheese.[40] During his charge's transformation as Cat Noir, he inhabits the Black Cat Miraculous, a large silver ring that Adrien wears on his right hand. One of the two strongest of the Miraculouses, it has the power of destruction. Astruc has written on Twitter that Plagg means "plague".[41] *'Hawk Moth' (French: le Papillon, lit. "the butterfly"; voiced by Keith Silverstein in English version,[38][42] Antoine Tomé in French version[43]) is a mysterious villain who has the power to create new super-villains with his akuma, which are butterflies that he corrupts with his dark power. He preys on people who are at a point of weakness and appeals to their negative emotions, such as fear, sadness, anger or jealousy. In exchange for granting them powers to exact revenge on those who have wronged them, he asks his villains to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for him, so that he may use both to gain immense power. He possesses the Moth Miraculous. Long believed to be lost, its original purpose is to create superheroes, but because Hawk Moth has it, he is able to use the power of both Miraculous and its Kwami for his plans. *'Chloé Bourgeois' (voiced by Selah Victor in English version,[44] Marie Chevalot in French version[45]) is the mayor's daughter and a classmate of Marinette and Adrien. Chloé is extremely mean, snobby, spoiled and thinks the world revolves around her.[40] She often bullies and ridicules her classmates, resulting in the latter's sadness and despair and becoming a target for Hawk Moth's transforming them into villains. She has an unrequited crush on Adrien, and often tries to charm and kiss him, much to his discomfort, and resulting in a constant rivalry with Marinette for his affections. Like the other students, she has no knowledge of Ladybug's identity, and is a big fan of Ladybug,[40] often trying to take pictures with her; she even has a Ladybug costume. In the episode "Antibug", she herself is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes the supervillain Antibug, who wants revenge on Ladybug for pushing her aside. In the episode "Ladybug & Cat Noir - Origins, Part 1", it is revealed that she has been classmates with Marinette for four consecutive years.[f] *'Alya Césaire' (voiced by Carrie Keranen in English version,[38][46] Fanny Bloc in French version) is Marinette's best friend who typically wears a plaid shirt and black glasses. She constantly helps Marinette with her problems, most of which pertain to Marinette attempting, and failing, to speak to Adrien; she is often seen encouraging and helping her to talk to him. She aspires to be a journalist and is in charge of the school blog. She is a big fan of superheroes and like her peers, is a massive fan of Ladybug; she even operates a fansite known as the Ladyblog, but like everyone else, is unaware of Marinette's superhero identity.[40] In the episode "Lady Wifi", she is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes the supervillain Lady Wifi. Alya's family name is Césaire, her family originally from Martinique, a French overseas territory in the Caribbean. Her mother works as a chef at the Grand Paris hotel.[47] *'Nino Lahiffe'[48] (voiced by Benjamin Diskin in English version, Alexandre Nguyen in French version[49]) is Adrien's best friend who dresses in skate punk fashion, typically seen with headphones around his neck and a cap on his head. He DJs at the school's radio station.[40] Nino is fond of Marinette, but ultimately discovers that he has more in common with Alya.[g] In the episode "The Bubbler", he is influenced by Hawk Moth and becomes the supervillain the Bubbler. When asked about Alya and Nino's ethnicity, Astruc wrote on Twitter that one of them was from Réunion, and later wrote that Alya was from Martinique.[47] *'Marinette's parents' who operate the renowned bakery that the family lives above. Tom is a burly French man who is very passionate about his baking and loves to play video games with his daughter. Sabine is a petite Chinese woman who runs the storefront, and is known for her love and warmth towards her family and her city. *'Sabrina' is Chloé's only friend and her de facto assistant. Chloé often treats Sabrina as her lackey: Sabrina does Chloé's homework for her and runs her errands, and in return, Chloé charms her with expensive, fashionable clothing. She has orange hair and wears glasses. In the episode "Antibug", Sabrina is angry at Chloé for ignoring her, and becomes influenced by Hawk Moth, turning into the supervillain the Vanisher, who is invisible to the human eye. Astruc wrote on Twitter that Chloé, Sabrina and another classmate named Alix were originally intended to become a trio as a reference to the title characters in another French animated series, Totally Spies!. Fans of the show *Menzie Lynch *Ally Lynch *Corinne Vegaz *Bailey Lynch *Connor Lynch *Selena Lynch Category:Animated Show Category:Real Life Show Category:Disney Channel Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Show